Memory modules are utilized in a variety of devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDAs, media players, MP3 players and the like to provide additional storage for such devices. FIG. 1 illustrates a device 5 that includes a function circuitry 7 which is coupled to at least one memory module 10. FIG. 2 is a block diagram of a conventional memory module 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the module 10 interfaces through memory bus interface 12 with conventional memory module 10. The memory module 10 includes DRAM chips 11-19, a memory bus interface 22, a serial present detect (SPD) ROM chip 20, a printed circuit board (PCB) 23 and discrete components (not shown). The supply voltage 24 is supplied by the system through the memory bus interface 22 to all DRAM components 11 through 19.
The memory module 10 is a narrow printed circuit board that typically comprises multiple memory chips, typically dynamic RAM (DRAM) or synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM) or double data rate (DDR, DDR2, DDR3). The performance of one memory module is based on PCB design and electrical characteristics of memory chips. One of the parameters of electrical characteristics of memory chips that affects the performance of the memory module is the supply voltage to the memory components.
The common operating voltage condition of the memory module 10 depends on the memory technology For example, a DDR2 module has an operating voltage supply of 1.8 volt+/−5%. The operating voltage of DDR1 266 and DDR1 333 modules is 2.5 V=/−8%, and a DDR1 400 memory module has an operating voltage of 2.6+/−4%. The memory modules may encounter memory error that causes system data errors if their operating voltage falls below the lower range of the operating voltage. In general, the memory module will still perform well if the voltage supply swings higher than the upper range of the supply voltage. Accordingly, a conventional memory module's performance depends on how good the system voltage source supply is; therefore, one module can work on one system but fail on another. In addition, as is seen all of the DRAM components receive the same voltage from the voltage supply 24. Therefore, if the DRAM components 11-19 require different voltage levels for optimum performance the conventional memory module is not adequate.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for overcoming the above-identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.